Digimon: Series 2
by justmenow
Summary: The second series. Darkness has returned to conquer the worlds, only this time, evil has a face.
1. Taking a Vacation

Digimon: Taking a Vacation  
  
Part 1  
I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 11 am and I knew work today was going to be hard. I pulled myself out of the bed and looked around my room. Everything was still the same. Same old same old everyday. Nothing was interesting anymore. TV was boring, everything seemed fake. I walked over to my desk and saw a pile of letters. More requests and questions about what I can do and what exactly happened. I was sick of it all. Four months of non-stop interviews and reporters. I'd seen Davy twice, we appeared on a TV show together and then the second time I saw him was on Saturday Night Live. They got Davy, Liana and me to host the show. That was the only time I'd seen Liana. Natalie had become pretty famous in magazines and stuff like that. Valerie I tried to see whenever I could but, I only saw her once while were hosted TRL together. We all had non-stop lives ever since we had all gone home. The day after I got home when I woke up, there was 46 messages on my answering machine, my email had filled to it's 6K limit, my special Yahoo! email that had 25K was also filled. And, there was reporters pounding on the front and back doors to my house. My mom started to let them inside and they barged into my room. I was still in my bed, resting and thinking about everything. I had changed my phone and emails at least a dozen times, but they always found out the new ones. The five of us were portrayed more as celebrities, and hardly portrayed as heroes. I, didn't want to be portrayed as anything but a normal kid. That's why I took a job. Everything was being handed to me. I literally got at least 50 packages a week from people. Letters said stuff about a girl wanting to be with me and stuff like that. I had naked pictures of hundreds of girls in the garbage. People were pathetic. Four months ago, if this happened, I would have acted completely different to this lifestyle. But, I was this huge celebrity who had no life of his own. I had thought I would get a normal life back when we stopped the Digimon. But, I thought wrong. When I got back to school for the last month of school, my grades turned around. I was suddenly the best student in every class I took. I skipped classes and acted like a jerk when I did go to classes and I pulled A's in every class. That just made me more famous. I had actually taken two jobs, but the first one was terrible. I applied and I was hired right on the spot. The owner said, "You'll be making 15 an hour okay? All you have to do is sit in that chair over there." I was hired as a tourist attraction. I quit after the first two minutes. I took a job at a lakeside shop. I pumped gas for boats. I was treated like an actual person. A nobody. I loved it. I worked weekends and after school. It took up my time so, I couldn't go on the news or talk shows or radio. I had the closest thing to a real life I was going to get. I got interested in soccer recently because of friends and we always played small games after work. I was thinking of trying out for the team at school, but I knew they would make me center for the team in a second. It wasn't fair. Kids at school who thought I was a little "prick" as they had put it before, suddenly wanted to be my best friends. And kids who used to be my friends paraded around saying, "Yeah! We're best friends. He's so cool, but he learned all the cool things he does from me."   
I stepped out of my room and bumped into someone.  
"Get the hell out of my house. I don't have time for an interview." I said as I slid around the guy.  
"Cody, I'm not a reporter." He said following me through the house.  
"I don't need an agent. I have three." I said as I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.  
"I'm your father." I opened the door and spit in his face.  
"Get the hell out of the house now. You're the last person I wanted to see. I'd rather have seen reporters." I slammed the door again.  
"Cody, I want to spend some time with you. Get to know you."  
I shouted from the other room. "No, you want to be seen with a hero and celebrity. The only thing you want to spend is my money. Well, have fun with it. I don't have it. I give all my money to Natalie so she can have a lasting career. The rest I save for college. Even though I'll probably be given a scholarship to Yale."  
"Wow. An entire scholarship to Yale. You must be brilliant!"  
"Get out and get a life. I'm not smart. They just give me everything I need because I'm a hero. I hate it. I'm paraded around like a god, not a hero. Now, get out before I use my cell to call the cops." He heard footsteps and the front door slamming. That was the third guy this week alone saying that he was my dad. "Yeah.... good morning..." I said as I turned the shower on and climbed in.  
* * *  
I got out of the shower when my cell rang. I hopped out, soaking wet. I flipped it on and held it to my ear.  
"Yeah, hello?"  
"Cody? I don't think you should come to work today." My boss said, her voice a little stressed.  
"Why?" I asked, worried.  
"Well, there are a bunch of reporters here wanting to talk to you. I can only hold them here so long before they go to your house. I think you should um.. take a day off. You know, get out of the house?" That was a signal for me to get out of the house very quick. Last time she used that, the store was ransacked by a mob trying to find me. Then, they came to my house and smashed and stole everything. Not that I cared, it was all replaced with newer and better stuff as soon as I left the house.  
"Okay. Thanks for the heads up. Be careful. Bye."  
"You're the one that needs to be careful. Take care." The line clicked and I turned the phone off. I ran to my room and got dressed. I threw on a pair of beige khakis and a beige shirt. I grabbed my 2-Way and my other cell phone and wallet. I left my room and then ran back in. I looked for it and saw it on my desk. I grabbed it and attached it to my pants. It was my Digivice. I knew that if I left it in my room, it wouldn't be there when I got back. I looked around at the stuff in my room, knowing it wouldn't be there in an hour then, I left. I ran down the street. I went to the pond, where it all began. Where my life started to be out of my hands, out of control. I paused by the trees and looked across the pond. Months ago, this is where it all started. The man named Kenny was across the lake, looking at me. But, now, there was no one. One of the most famous people, and the one the most alone. Kids at school envied me, because I had the choice of any girl I wanted, and I chose to be with someone who was hundreds of miles away. I needed someone to talk to. I pulled my cell out and dialed a number I had memorized. The phone clicked.  
"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.  
"Hi? Valerie?"  
"Oh, hey Cody! Oh, I miss you so much."  
"I miss you too. Everything here sucks, I can't even go to work today. A mob is at the store looking to interview me."  
"Oh, that sucks. Why don't you come here for a few days? We'll spend some time together, have some fun. Reminise about times from long ago."  
"By long ago do you mean four months ago with the Digimon? Or the normal lives we once had?"  
"Both. Come on, Cody. We never see each other. The last time we saw each other was on TRL, remember? And that was only for a day, I miss you. I think it's time we told my parents about you, about us. It's been four months."  
"Alright. I'll be there soon." I had an idea just then. "How about we have the others come too! Like a big reunion! Davy, Liana, Natalie and the two of us!"  
"Cody, I wanted to spend time with just you, no one else. Us time, not group time."  
"I want us time too, Valerie. You know how important you are to me. I'm just thinking about the others, all of us have not been together since we split up when we defeated Manticoremon. We'll have us time, I promise. I'm going to call Davy, you call Liana okay?"  
"Cody, us. I gave you the idea so we could be together." Her tone was desperate and I felt bad about missing the point of going there. She must think I'm a dumbass for missing her hints about us and just us, I thought. She wants to be with you and no one else around so you two can talk. I continued thinking and kicking myself.  
"You're right. I'm sorry. I missed the whole point. I'll call you from the plane okay?"  
"Wait, what? You're coming today!?" She was suddenly very excited.  
"Well, yeah I thought that's what you meant."  
"I did mean that! I'll be waiting. I can't wait to see you. Wait...what about your job?"  
"I'll take some vacation time, my boss knows how hectic my life is, she'll understand. I'll be there tonight, okay, Valerie?"  
"Okay, I love you."  
"I love you too." We both hung up at the same time. I tapped the phone a few times with my fingers and then stood and put it in my pocket. I walked to my neighbor's house quickly and knocked on his door. He answered it a few seconds later.  
"Oh, hi Cody." He said as he answered the door. "What can I do for you?"  
"I need to go into town and get to that small dinky place that the people call an airport. It's important."  
"Airport? For what?"  
"I have this interview in Dallas tomorrow, my mom will know when I call from the station to let her know about it." Actually I was going to call and tell her I had to take a vacation and hope she didn't flip her lid!  
"Oh, Mr. Hero needs a ride into town. I can do that. Let's go."  
We entered the small air field and I jumped out of the car before it came to a complete stop.  
"Thanks!" I yelled and I ran over to the office. But, I was stopped by a big man who looked like he could bust cement by just tapping it.  
"Welcome to the Wolfeboro, New Hampshire airfield. All tours, aeiral and tours of the grounds, are conducted between one and six p.m., if you want to speak to someone you must make an appointment by phone." He droned on and on.  
"Yeah, shut up. I don't care about tours. I want to charter a plane."  
"All planes and helicopters must be reserved one standard month in advance."  
"You have no idea who I am, do you?"  
"Frankly kid, I don't give a damn. Now, get out of here."  
"Wow. I've been looking for someone like you for the past four months!"  
"What the hell are you talking about, kid?"  
"Don't call me kid. I can't believe you don't know who I am. I'm Cody Siders, hero, martyr, and part time TV host."  
He scoffed. "Yeah, you're Cody Siders. I'm the King of England and behind me is my royal court."  
"I am sooooo gonna have your ass fired by tomorrow if I don't get a plane in the next five minutes. Go talk to your supervisor, Thorg, and point me out to him or her. They'll know me. If I don't get a plane or helicopter in five minutes, you're gonna need the Classifieds." I shooed him off and he walked into the office. I saw blinds open by a window and saw a finger pointing at me. A second later someones face appeared in the window and he smiled and cheered. After that I heard Thorg yell, "Oh, shit! That really is him!!!!!!!!!!!!" He came running out seconds later with someone behind him.  
"Oh, hello Mr. Siders. Pleasure to see you here." He grabbed my hand and shook it.  
"Nice to meet you. I think you have an aircraft waiting for me?"  
"Yessir!" He pointed to the man behind him. "Jim'll be your pilot. Just tell him where to go. Do you prefer helicopter or plane?"  
"Plane. Helicopters are too bumpy." We got in the small plane. It wasn't like an airliner, that was for sure! It was a small little jet that could probably hold a little less than a dozen people. We took off twenty minutes later after the plane was fueled and checked out. I stared out the window for awhile. I remembered the first time I flew on Stingmon's back. I was heading out to the same person, but, this time it was for fun. Nobody was depending on me, no Digital World was in need of rescue. I started to think about Valerie. I missed her more than I realized. Knowing that I was going to her, but she was still so far away made me really sad. Back when we were with the Digimon, she came home with me and I opened up to her more than anyone I ever knew. I fell asleep slowly as the plane flew gently towards the girl I loved.  
* * *  
I woke up and looked around. At first, I didn't know or remember where I was. It was pink and orange outside. I realized that the sun was setting. I remembered that I was on a plane. We were landing. The small airport was getting bigger and bigger as the plane flew closer and closer. I suddenly remembered that I didn't pack anything.  
"Shit!" I shouted as I dug into my pockets. I pulled out my two cells and my 2-Way. In my other pocket I had my wallet. I opened it up and browsed through it; three tens, a 20, one five, and eight ones. I had $63 dollars. I flipped through the little pockets and pulled out what I was looking for: my credit card. I wasn't old enough for one, but, I talked my mom into getting one and giving it to me. So, I knew I could get by for a few days. The pilot looked back from the cockpit.  
"Anything wrong?" He asked.  
"No, I just realized I didn't bring anything. But, never mind. How long till we land?"  
"Four minutes. About." I looked out the window and watched.  
* * *  
I walked along the street. It was a nice looking town. Before when I was in Texas, I was in a crappy ghost town that was about 30 miles away from where I was right now. The town was a clean looking town. A couple walked a dog down the street and they waved to me, I waved back. The street was lined with trees and nice looking houses. I came to one and looked at it. It was a well kept house and lawn. I looked at the number; "45" and saw this was the one I wanted. I walked up the cement walkway and came to the porch. I paused at the door before knocking. I couldn't believe I was actually there. I knocked twice lightly, and then one more time a little harder. I heard footsteps and the locks clicked. The door opened and Valerie was standing there. Her shoulder length black hair was like Yolei's. Her eyes shined with a cheerfulness that couldn't be matched by anything. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her feet looked wet. Her T-Shirt was a little wet in places. She was wearing pajama bottoms and those were wet too.  
"Yes?" She asked, and then she saw who I was. "Cody!" She came at me with her arms outstretched. Her arms wrappeped around my neck and my arms went around her waist. Our lips touched lightly and we both smiled.  
"Took you a second." I said quietly into her ear. Someone appeared behind her with a squirt gun and shot her in the back.  
"Aah! You little punk!" She said, turning around to look.  
"MOM! Valerie's kissing!" Her brother, John, screamed into the house.  
"So much for us time...." I said as her parents came running to the front door. They stared at me for a second. "Uh.... Hi. I'm Cody."  
"Cody as in THE Cody from Valerie's little group of friends who stopped the monsters?" Her dad asked.  
"Yep, this is him." Valerie said to them.  
"Yep, I'm me."  
"Why were you two kissing?" Her mom asked, motioning us into the house.  
"Um...Valerie, you can answer that one, right?" I said sheepishly. I felt my face go red.  
"They used tounge!" John said squirting my pants.  
"Like hell I did!" I said, brushing drops of water off my khakis. "I mean... sorry for the language. You learn alot of words after hosting TRL."  
"We did not use tounge that time!" Valerie said.  
"What do you mean "That time"?" Her dad asked. This wasn't how I was expecting this to go.  
"Mom, dad, Cody and I are together. We've been together since the day we defeated the last monsters. We were going to tell you, that was one of the reasons he came here." Her parents looked at us both skeptically.  
"You've had sex, haven't you!?" Her mom cried out as she pointed at us.  
"NO!" Valerie and I shouted at the same time.  
"Okay, hold on people. Let's not fight, okay? I had hopes of having an adult conversation about this. Can we all go sit down, maybe without Quick-Draw Magraw with us?" I pointed at John as he shot Valerie in the chest and me in the face.  
"Run, punk. Run!" Valerie said calmly as John turned and ran out of the room. Valerie quietly counted to three and took off after him. I was left alone with her parents.  
"I think she left me on purpose......" I said to myself.  
"So, you said an adult conversation?" Her dad said motioning to the living room.  
"Yeah, maybe with Valerie too. She's a big part of this." John cried out from the kitchen.  
"Take that, Hotshot!" Valerie laughed. I could just picture her in the other room, furiously squeezing the trigger of the squirt gun she stole from John. I knew he was soaked. A few seconds later, Valerie came into the living room and sat next to me on the couch. I think I'll skip the conversation, it had some bad things about me in it, and I'd rather skip it. But, in the end, her parents accepted our relationship.  
* * *  
I walked into Valerie's bedroom and looked around. There was a bed (duh!), a computer and computer desk, and a dresser with a stereo on top of it.  
"Geez, after that conversation, I'm surprised your parents are letting me come up to your room."  
"Me, too. But, the good thing is they accept us. Aren't you glad we told them about us? Now, we just have to tell your mom." She said as she closed the door behind her and she hugged me from behind.  
"Yeah, I'm glad. It went better than I was expecting. But, I think we'll put off on telling my mom until we get married, have kids and they're in college."  
"Was that a proposal?" She asked playfully as she walked over to the stereo and put on a CD.  
"I'm 15!" I said in defense.  
"You're 15, and you come hundreds of miles to be alone with the girl you love in her bedroom alone with her."  
"You're just twisting what's happened. I'm 15!" I said again. "I can't get married! I can't even plan! And, I didn't come here to be alone with you in your room! I didn't even think I'd get in your room, I thought you parents would do something....." I stopped when I saw that she was holding back laughter. "Oh funny joke, Valerie."  
"Yeah, it was." She said as she walked over and sat on her bed.  
"Your house is so nice. Better than mine is."  
"No, it isn't. Your house doesn't have annoying siblings running around." I sat on the chair for the desk.  
"No, it just has a mom who thinks her son is a billion different things and an annoying sister."  
"I can tell that I'm wanted." She crossed her arms in mock disgust.  
"Huh?" I saw that she wanted me to sit next to her. "Oh. Oops sorry. I'm not good at taking hints or commands." I walked over and sat next to her.  
"I know that. If you gave up when you were told, Manticoremon would have killed us. Your as bullheaded as Daisuke." She leaned her head on my shoulder.  
"Was that a complement or an insult?" I asked jokingly. She was slowly putting more weight on my shoulder and she was pushing me over. "Hey! What are you doing?"  
"It was a complement. And I'm trying... to... get you to lay down." She said as she slammed her shoulder against mine. I laid down and she did the same.  
"This is going to look nice if your parents walk in!" I said while smiling.  
"It's nothing we haven't done before. And, I locked the door, they can't get in."  
"I think you've either done this before, or planned this out. Or both!"  
"I only planned it out." Valerie said as my cell rang. "Don't get it, please Cody, don't." She pleaded.  
"I have to, it could be my mom wondering where I am." I fished into my pocket for the cell and I turned it on. "Hello?"  
"Cody!? Is it true you're in Texas?" Natalie said happily.  
"How'd you find out?"  
"Who is it?" Valerie asked.  
"Natalie. She found out I'm here in Texas."  
"Yeah! I called Valerie to talk to her, but her mom said she was with a boy named Cody, and I figured that was a big coincedence. How come you didn't tell me?" She sounded hurt. Valerie grabbed the phone from me.  
"He didn't tell you 'cause it's me and him time! We'll get together tomorrow, Natalie. Bye." She clicked the phone and tossed it across the room and started to claw through my pockets. I started to wiggle out of the way, but she straddled my chest and pulled out my other cell and 2-Way and tossed them over to the first cell phone.  
"Oh, this'll look even better if they come in somehow." I said as she started to tickle me. "hahaha. no haaa haaha! St-op it!"  
"Oh, big hero can't handle a girl?" She as she stopped and looked down at me, smiling. "I love you. I'm so glad you're here."  
"Me, too. I love you, I've missed having you around." She bent over and kissed me and rolled off me.  
"You're such a tease." I said as we both laughed. I put my arm around her.  
"Oh this'll look good if my parents walk in." She said, mocking me.  
"We're not really doing something with Natalie tomorrow, after you wanted this us time so much, are we?"  
"Nope, we'll do it sometime in the few days after."  
"How long do you think I'm staying here?" I asked looking at her.  
"Long enough."  
"Long enough is beyond forever, I can't stay that long." She smiled at me and slapped my stomach.  
"Stop those crappy lines of yours. Where'd you get them anyways?"  
"Wal-Mart, three for a dollar." I joked. Everything was perfect. I could've stayed forever.  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked noticing that I was zoning out and thinking about something.  
"I was thinking about how much I missed this, you, and how perfect this all is. And that wasn't a crappy line."  
"Oh, you're so sweet." She smiled devilishly. "Let's have sex." She put her hands on my pants, ready to get ready.  
"No!" I exclaimed, shocked at what she had said. I grabbed her hands and held them.  
"Good job, you passed my test." She was still smiling. "I wanted to see what you would say to that. I just had to be sure about your intentions."  
"Wow, I think that was the first test I've ever passed without extra credit!" She rolled over and kissed me passionately on the lips. "Wow, that's alot better than an A+ and a pat on the back!" Her hand brushed against my cheek softly.  
"You know it. Good night."  
"Wait? I can't sleep in her! Can I? No?" I was confused.  
"That test I gave you, was my parents' idea. That's why I was taking a while to get up here. They told me to do that to you, so they could know what you were like. They'll be proud."  
"Wow." I was shocked. Her parents trusted me enough to let her do that. "Wow. I'm glad they'll be proud, but that doesn't answer my question."  
"They said you could sleep in my room if you passed the test, you did. I'm glad you passed the test. I'd probably've broken up with you if you said yes." I smiled.  
"You're lucky I didn't say yes, I'd do anything you wanted me to. But, that time I couldn't do that, it wouldn't have felt right."  
"I would've done that anyways, even if my parents hadn't told me to do that. I didn't know if I could trust you."  
"Why do I stay with you after that betrayal-ish type act?"  
"'Cause I kiss you." She said as her lips brushed lightly on mine.  
"Oh yeah, that explains it." I kissed back. "So, it's okay that I stay here, with you, in your room that's locked? Just us?"  
"Yeah, but you have to sleep under the bed or in the closet." She said and I gasped. "Joking. I told them really quick what happened with us before, they know we've shared a bed... well, a Stingmon. They'll trust you. I trust you. Good night."  
"I love you." She reached over and turned off the lamp and the room was thrown into darkness. She pulled the covers up and went into a sleeping postion I was familar with. Her head was on my shoulder, her arm stretched out over me. Her breath was warm on my neck.  
"I love you too." I put my arm over hers and held her hand. I was smiling widely as I closed my eyes. I was actually happy. For the first time since we were done with the Digimon, I was happy.  
* * *  
Part 2  
I woke up as the sunlight came across my eyes. My eyes flickered open slowly.  
"Ack!" I said quietly. Valerie moaned beside me.  
"Hmmm? What is it?"  
"That sun is bright. Turn it off." I groaned. "Good morning. I didn't wake you, did I?"  
"No, I've been laying here thinking about us. Did I wake you?"  
"No, I woke up because of the sun. What time is it?" I asked sitting up.  
"11:30."  
"What? Why'd you let me sleep so late?"  
"'Cause, I just liked laying there with you." She hugged me tightly, I hugged back.  
"Well, let's go. I need to get some clothes. I didn't pack anything."  
"Okay, how'd you sleep?" She asked, getting out of the bed and stretching.  
"Great. Better than I have the past four months. Did you sleep good?" I got out of the bed, too.  
"Same as you. I slept great." She came over to me and put her arms around my neck. "It was 'cause you were here with me."  
"That's the same reason I slept good." I put my arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground and spun around. "Whee!" I said with fake zealousness. She laughed and kissed me as we spun. I set her down softly.  
"I missed you so much." She said. We both felt it. We both knew it.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why?"  
"If I had been honest with you when you first asked if I loved you, we could've had a few more days together."  
"Oh, don't feel that way. We're together now, and that's what matters. And we'll be together for a long time, right?"  
"A LONG time. Forever and ever."  
"Was that a proposal?" She asked.  
"Didn't we go through this last night?"  
"I wanted to know if the answer was different. Now, let's go, you said you needed clothes, and the mall isn't far away."  
* * *  
The mall was pretty big, larger than anything in New Hampshire that I'd been to. We walked in, hand in hand, and looked around. It was busy with people going from store to store.  
"In New Hampshire, the mall had about a fifth of the people here." I said as we walked to Old Navy.  
"Welcome to Texas, Mr. Leader."  
"Don't call me that. You know I hate it."  
"Oh-kay Mr. Congeniality." She laughed at making me exasperated.  
"If I'm Mr. Leader or Congeniality, if I ever propose, that means your gonna be Mrs. Leader or Congeniality." She looked at me feigning shock. We both laughed. We got to Old Navy and I went and got some new khakis, I never wear jeans. Then, I went and got some T-Shirts. We walked up to the cashier.  
"You're not going to try them on?"  
"You could've seen me naked last night. You blew your chance." I laughed and shook my head. I handed the cashier my credit card. She handed it back to me with a bag of clothes. "Okay, let's go Mrs. Leader." We walked to the food court and sat down at a small table. We looked around at the fast food places we could choose from.  
"What do you want, Mrs. Leader."  
"Stop it, that is annoying, I'm sorry I ever started that. How about pizza?"  
"Alright." I walked over to the pizza place and got some pizza. I brought it back after it was done. Valerie had gone and got lemonade. "No soda?"  
"You know I don't drink alot of soda. What's wrong with lemonade?"  
"Nothing." We ate and joked. After we were done eating, I realized that this was all going to end in a few days. "Valerie?"  
"Yeh? What is it?" We were still sitting at the table across from each other.  
"We have to stop pretending that everything is fine. We both know that I'm going home in a few days." She looked like she was about to cry.  
"... You're right. But, let's not talk about it right now." I heard a beeping and I reached into my pocket and checked my first cell. Then, my second cell and then my 2-Way. "It's not me."  
"Me, either." She said, checking her cell and 2-Way. The beeping continued and then there was a crash. The skylight ceiling of the mall came crashing down in a storm of glass.  
"Duck!" I cried while crawling under the table and grabbing Valerie's legs and pulled her down. People were screaming loudly, some in terror, others in pain. Valerie grabbed my pants and tore something off.  
"Hey!? What're ya doing?" I saw what she took: my Digivice. It was making the beeping sound and it was glowing. "What the hell?" I said almost to myself. I looked out from under the table and saw Digimon flying down through the broken skylight. Valerie was looking too, her jaw dropped slowly.  
"AH! What are those things!?" A lady cried out. A little kid was next to her.  
"Oh those? Don't worry, those are Digimon called Bakemon! They look scary and sometimes are. But, they are well mannered Digimon most of the time."  
"Get out of here, now!" I screamed at the people. Another Digimon came down through the skylight.  
"Phantomon..." Valerie said quietly. "Without our Digimon, his Shadow Scythe is gonna hurt alot." I grabbed her hands and pulled her along with me. We ran down through the mall. Bakemon were scattered about like party favors.  
"Where are we going?" Valerie asked as I pulled her along.  
"Radio Shack. I might be able to open a Digiport. I can use the computers there." We ran and got to Radio Shack with Bakemon right on our heels.  
"Hurry!" I cried out as a Bakemon's clawed hand shot out and shattered the wooden doorway. "Close one..." I ran over to a computer and held my Digivice out, nearly touching the screen. "Digiport........open!" Nothing happened.  
"We're screwed." Valerie said as she slumped against a display.  
"No, we aren't. I am going to get us through this. Digiport open, please?" Still, nothing happened. The Bakemon came through the doorway slowly, laughing maniacally. "Hurry! Get to the back of the store!" I screamed as I grabbed her again and pulled her in a futile effort of evasion. The store didn't go to far back. The Bakemon closed in on us and were about to finish us off when...... Angemon crashed through the store's windows.  
"Angel Rod!" He wailed as he swung the golden staff like a golf club. "Quick, get out!"  
We ran out of the store and right into Natalie.  
"Good, you guys are safe. I brought you some friends..." She stepped out of the way and Pengomon and Wormon were standing behind her.  
"Cody!" Wormon cried out as he jumped into my arms.  
"Later! Digevolve!" It felt very familar to say that.  
"Wormon digevolve to............Stingmon!"  
"Pengomon digevolve to......... Frigimon!"  
"Tsk, tsk. Now that just isn't fair. You kids decide to have a party and forget to invite me. Maybe this will make you think next time; Shadow Scythe!" The scythe swung through the air and hit Stingmon, sending him flailing.  
"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" A block of ice shot out of Frigimon's fist and was aimed at Phantomon, but he dispersed and reappeared above us.  
"Uh, uh uh." He said while shaking his head. "Play fair."  
"How's this? Hand of Fate!" The orange beam struck Phantomon in the chest, leaving a gaping, digital whole.  
"Whut?" Stingmon stood and flew towards him.  
"Spiking Strike!" The laser sword cleaved Phantomon in two, digital pieces. He changed into digital information and disappeared. All the Bakemon where destroyed except for three.  
"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" Two of them were engulfed in a block of ice. Stingmon kicked the third against a wall and the three remaining Bakemon, digitalized and were gone. I grabbed Valerie and hugged her, holding her head against my shoulder.  
"Cody, what's wrong?" She asked, holding me too.  
"I don't know. I could've lost you. Never mind." I turned to Natalie. "Great timing."   
"The Digimon came through my computer this morning when I turned it on. Gennai told them to tell me to come here. Why are they back?"  
I gulped. I knew why they where back, causing havoc. "Well, there is another Digidestined. And he's evil. Like a Digimon Emperor type thing. I had this nightmare about him back when we were taking care of the Digimon the first time around. He could like, transport himself into my head and stuff. He said as soon as the Darkness fell, he would put his plan into motion. This is the first time I'd given it a second thought. I should've said something earlier. But, I forgot about it all."  
"So, what do we do, Mr. Leader?" This time, Valerie actually meant Leader. That's what I had to become again.  
"We get everyone together, and defeat his Evilness."  



	2. Darkness Returns

Digimon: Darkness Returns  
  
It had happened in a blink of an eye. SYNCHRONIZED ATTACKS, WORLD WIDE. We managed to stop the attack at the mall, but there was another attack somewhere in the town. All over the world Digimon were attacking, but not really destroying anything if they could help it. They just wanted the humans inline so they wouldn't be a bother. Valerie, Natalie and I were still at the mall watching everything from a television. Something flashed across the screen and I stood and walked over to it.  
"Cody what did you see?" Valerie asked, terrified like Natalie and me.  
"Shh! Watch the screen." The screen was showing Digimon fighting with the mititary forces from around the world. One showed attacks in Ireland, attacks in Canada, and attacks all over the US. I scanned the screens and froze the satilite TV. "Look at that!" I said triumphantly, pointing to a corner on the Ireland screen.  
"It's..... kids. They're running away from those Digimon chasing them." Natalie said. Angemon was hovering outside the store on guard detail. Stingmon was down the hall oneway and Frigimon was down the other way.  
"No, no. Look over here." I froze another screen and pointed. "It's a little blurred, but I think we all know what that is!"  
"What the hell? That's a black ring! How.... that other Digidestined you were telling us about! The evil one!" I just nodded and pointed to the Canada screen and the US screen and froze them.  
"I think it's a big coincedence that six kids are running from Rookie Digimon, in seperate countries. I think we have four new Digidestined."  
"What? You said that there was six kids!" Valerie said worryingly.  
"Yes, but I recognized two of those Rookies, they were Betamon and Agumon. Davy and Liana's Digimon. We are screwed if all nine of us don't get together and stop this."  
Natalie shifted around to get a better look at the screen. "How can we stop all these worldwide attacks?"  
"Oh, notice how the Digimon are postioned." I walked over to a computer and typed in an access code that Lenny had taught me to use, it was burned into every harddrive. It brought up a map of the world. "Look, it's not worldwide in a sense. There are two Digimon attacks here in Texas, two in San Diego, two in Ireland and.....shit!" Both of them ran over to look when I started it, and they reached me seconds before I swore.  
"What?" They both asked, looking over my shoulder and at the screen.  
"There's two attacks in New Hampshire. I think I've figured this out." I stepped away from the screen so they had an easier view of it. "Look. Two attacks in each area where there are Digidestined. But, whoever planned this, i.e. Mr. Digimon Emperor, he didn't plan on my being here. He expected me to be alone. Look, one Digimon group in the town, and one group on the outskirts of the town. Backup in case the Alpha team fails. Beta team would move in and finish the job." As if on cue, the back wall exploded into flames.  
"Stingmon!"  
"Frigimon!"  
"Patamon!" All of us cried out our Digimons' name and they came to the enterance of the store.  
"Hurry, Cody. Get them out of there!"  
"Right, Stingmon! Just hold them off!" I grabbed both of them by the hands and tore them from their viewing postions at the computer. "Hurry up you two! Valerie now, or I'll tell Natalie what you did yesterday!"  
"Coming!" Valerie cried out, I couldn't tell if it was because of the Digimon or the threat. We reached the walkway in the mall. I pushed them both onto a bench and fell down beside them. "Don't ever tell anyone that!" Valerie said as she still held my hand.  
"It was an empty threat, I didn't want to lose you."  
"Who are those Digimon?" Natalie asked, out of breath from screaming and running at the same time.  
"Well, one of them is Andromon. He's an Ultimate Digimon that's an android, but you probably guessed he was an android. His attacks are Gatling Blast and Lightning blade. I don't why he's attacking, he's a good Digimon."  
"I think he has a black ring on him. Look!" Valerie said pointing into the store. Andromon's back was facing us and he had a black ring on his neck. "His chest plate was blocking it from the front. And the other two Digimon are Raremon. I don't know if either of you know, but, I can't tell which one is worse: they're looks or they're breath!"  
"Breath of Decay!"  
"Breath of Decay!" They cried at intervals and they spat out brownish greenish stuff at our Digimon sending them flying out of the store.  
"How can they even be in here!? They're so large!" Natalie cried out, hiding behind the bench.  
"They're like slugs and worms, the can lengthen or shorten themselves." I said while grabbing Valerie and pulling her behind the bench for whatever little protection it would offer us. "I don't think this is going to work alot!" I said as they shot more brownish fluid at us. It melted the bench into a puddle of goo. "um.....RUN!" I shouted.  
"Lightning Blade!" The roof collapsed down in front of us, blocking our escape. We turned and ran the other way.  
"Gatling Blast!" His chest plate opened and two little missles flew out and opened their mouths, revealing little gatling guns. They fired and then, hit the roof where they fired, causing it to cave in.  
"Shit! We're trapped!" Valerie was beside me shaking with fear, I realized I was too. "Okay... Stingmon! They're not evil Digimon!"  
"Breath of Decay!" It flew past Stingmon's head.   
"Really? Fooled me! Rapid Kick!"  
"Stingmon! They're wearing black rings! Andromon's is on his back! Go for him first!"  
"Allow me!" Frigimon said, running up behind Andromon and pulling his arm back and releasing his attack. "Sub Zero Ice Punch!" It hit the dark ring and shattered it like a lightbulb hitting cement.  
"Restarting..... Loading... Loading.... Loading..."  
"What the hell is he? A Playstation?" I said staring up at him.  
"Loaded. I am Andromon. How may I be of service?"  
"Yeah! Attack the Raremon!" Natalie cried out, pointing over to them. Angemon was beating one with his golden staff. Stingmon was still kicking the one.  
"Okay. I can do that." His eyes glowed blue. "Gatling Blast!"  
"Stingmon, Angemon! Get out of there!" They hopped out of the way as four missles swung past them and hit the Raremon in their backs, throwing them face down on the floor. A Dark Ring emerged from their slimy backs and broke in halves. The Raremon stood slowly, shaking their heads.  
"What? How did we get here?" I walked up to Stingmon and the Raremon.  
"There is a dark Digidestined, he's trying to be a Digimon Emperor. He wants to take over the worlds. You two were captured by him, I guess. He put a dark ring on each of you. We should send you back to the Digital World. You too Andromon." Our Digimon dedigevolved and slumped to the ground.  
"Howdy, kids!" A man ran up to us. "You did a good job. Which one of you first realized that the Digimon were being controlled?"  
"I did, when we were watching the TV. Who are you?"  
"Danny. I'm Danny. Nice job, Cody. I am a counterpart of Gennai's. He sent me here to help you guys out." He walked into Radio Shack and we followed him in. "Hold your Digivices up to this screen." He said pointing to the computer I used to bring up the map. We took our Digivices, the ones that were rectanglular, and held them against the screen. The screen flashed white and then, we couldn't see for a second. When we opened our eyes, our Digivices had changed.  
"Whoa! How did we get D-3's?" Valerie asked, holding her gray and white D3. Natalie's was pink and white. I held mine and looked at it. It was the same as Valerie's, except the gray was a couple shades darker on mine. I've seen this before, I know I have. I thought to myself. Oh well, I have enough on my mind for now. Worry about it later.  
"The power from the Digital World changed them so you could combat the Digimon Emperor. You can now enter the Digital World to get around quicker. But, I wouldn't advise you to fight the Emperor now. You need to go get the other Digidestined. Only with the nine of you can you win against him."  
"How come the other Digidestined didn't help us last time? With Manticoremon?" I asked.  
"They weren't yet ready." He said.  
"Who are the others?" Valerie asked.  
"Oh, you know all of them. Tara and Kason are the Digidestined in Ireland."  
"You're joking right? It can't be them! Can it?" Natalie asked. "And by the way who's Kason?"  
"Kason is a friend of Tara's. I've only seen him in chat once or twice." I said.  
"The two in Canada are Christy and Ryan. Now, go. Don't dawdle in the Digital World. Go to David and Liana first so you have an even team. People you're familar with. Then you can decide where to go to next."  
"Right." I put my Digivice back up to the screen. "Thank you. Digiport open!" We were pulled into the Digital World. We landed in the Digital World softly. I looked around and saw trees blowing softly in a breeze.  
"Too bad we can't stay here for awhile." I said, looking over to the others. Our Digimon were at our sides. I walked over to the small screen we came out of and I chose a Digiport for us to go through. "Here. This one will take us right outside San Diego. See these little blips? Those are Davy and Liana."  
"Oh, Davy, I'll save you and then I know you'll love me then." Natalie said dreamily.  
"Right.........." Valerie said. "Natalie I think you got some issues. HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"  
"YES HE DOES!" Natalie screamed angrily.  
"Oh-kay, right. Let's go." I said. "Here we go!" I reactivated the screen and we were pulled through again.  
* * *  
We came out of a laptop computer that was in a computer store.  
"Well, we're here." Valerie said. We could hear screaming and crying. We stepped out of the store and into a small street. We were in the outskirts of San Diego. There were people scattered about the street.  
"A prison yard...." I said almost to myself. "Man, this really sucks. I don't fuckin' believe this."  
"Cody? Come on. It's not that bad, we can win." Valerie said, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"It's not the Digimon, yesterday and this morning was so great. It was just you and me, together. Now, we have to defeat the Digimon again."  
"With all of us together, we'll defeat the Digimon and their Emperor." Natalie said. I looked around, the people were hurt. Children were crying into their parents' shoulders as the parents held back tears of their own. Some people were laying down, struggling to breath. I ran over to a group of kids who were alone.  
"Hey! You should go find your moms and dads."  
"We can't find them." Kid 1 said sadly.  
"Those Digimon have this whole area blocked off." Kid 2 said while starting to cry.  
"Yeah, it's not just this street!" Kid 3 held her charred doll to her chest for comfort.  
"There's this whole two blocks of city!" An older kid said. He was probably 13 or 14.  
"What's your name kid?" I asked him.  
"Shawn." He replied.  
"Listen, Shawn. I need you to go get all the kids on this street and get them into that computer store over there." I pointed to it. "When you run out of room in that store, just go down the line okay? Leave the people that are injured, but only if they're hurt bad."  
"Why? Shouldn't I get everyone?"  
"No, sometimes if people are hurt in their backs or neck or head, they can be hurt much worse if they're moved. I'm sure their are EMT, Emergancy Medical Technichians, around here somewhere. Cody and I will send them to here if we find them. Just go get the kids and their parents in those stores as fast as you can, Shawn." Valerie said. Shawn nodded and ran towards a group of people. I turned to Natalie. She was looking at all the people around the street.  
"Natalie? I want you to stay here and help. We'll send Liana to you when we find here." I said to her.  
"Why do I have to stay here?" She asked, disappointed.  
"Because, we need someone and their Digimon to stay here to protect them, in case those brainwashed Digimon get orders or the idea to attack these people. This is the most important thing right now. We need you to do this Natalie."  
"Okay. Patamon, you better digevolve." She nodded as she spoke.  
"Patamon...digevolve to..... Angemon!" All the people, kids and adults, screamed at the sight of the new Digimon. But, Valerie and I were already running off down the street. We turned a corner and slammed right into a Digimon.  
"I don't suppose you're a nice Digimon are you?" I asked sarcasticly.  
"Nope. I'm Starmon. And you two look like runaways from my corral. Nothing a little Meteor Shower won't fix." He held his arms high above his head. "Meteor Shower!" A black hole opened in the sky.  
"Wormon digevolve to.....Stingmon!" Wormon shouted as he digevolved. "Spiking Strike!" Before he could strike, the hailstorm of meteors came crashing down, hitting the ground causing explosions and dust storms.  
"Get down Valerie!" I said while tackling her to the side.  
"Ahh!" She exclaimed. The ground exploded where we were just standing.  
"Thank me later. Run!" I said while helping her up. "Stingmon, hold him off and then run after us!"  
"Ice Blast!" A beam of blue ice cut through the air and smacked Starmon backwards. Liana came running over to us. Davy was right behind her. They were waving their arms frantically, trying to get our attention.  
"Blaze Blast!" A fireball shot seconds after it and shattered the dar ring that was around Starmon's waist. He fell over onto the ground. We all gathered around him.  
"Gee, I'm mighty sorry about that folks. I don't know what got into me."  
"It's not what got into you, it's what got on you." I said holding a piece of shattered dark ring.  
"How is he making those things?" Davy asked, even though he knew that none of us knew the answer. We all helped Starmon up.  
"Sorry about this, but you need to go back home." Liana said as she opened a laptop and opened a Digiport with her....... light green D3?  
"How'd you get a D3?" I asked.  
"Oh, you-know-who was back this morning. He gave us the D3's. We already finished the other Digimon before you got here." Davy said. "Good to see you guys again. How're ya guys?"  
"DAVY!!!" Natalie cried as she came around the corner. She jumped into his arms and put her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his back. "Davy, Davy, Davy! Davy, Davy, Davy! Davy, Davy, Davy! Davy, Davy, Davy! Davy, Davy, Davy! Davy, Davy, Davy! Davy, Davy, Davy!" She shouted over and over. She was rocking back and forth, and then, he fell over.  
"Davy! Clingmon's back!" Agumon said. Everyone but Davy and Natalie laughed. Davy crawled out from under Natalie.  
"I noticed!" He said, his voice was raspy.  
"I love you Davy!" Natalie cried out while standing.  
"Stop it, guys!" I shouted, everyone froze. "We don't have much time. We don't have time for comments from the peanut gallery, got it Natalie? We have alot to do and not alot of time. Liana? Davy? Do you guys know about the other Digidestined?" I asked them.  
"Other Digidestined?" Liana asked.  
"There's more like us? Cool." Davy said. "Who are they, dude?" He asked me.  
"I'll explain on the way. A Digiport might take to long, so we're going to be traveling by Digimon." I said and they all were shocked at what I said. "What? It's not any Digimon. Show them Wormon!"  
"Wormon warp-digevolve to.......... Imperialdramon!"  
"Did all of you forget I have Jetmon for a Digimon? He can go anywhere in the blink of an eye! Open the passenger doors, Imperialdramon!" He used his tractor beam and pulled us in. 


	3. First Defeat

Digimon: First Defeat  
  
We were in Canada in like a minute. I explained everything to Davy and Liana quickly. We got out of Imperialdramon and he dedigevolved to Minemon. He hovered over my shoulder as we walked along. We looked around and saw the town was unhurt. We walked through the streets, everyone looking around. All of us jumped at every sound.  
"Feels great to be back together." Valerie said, trying to cheer everyone up. "Right?"  
"Sorry Valerie, nobody's feeling really congenial right now." I said while falling into step behind her. It was a weird feeling. The first time we had to fight the Digimon, I felt protective of Valerie. But, this time, I felt even more protective of her. I didn't know if she knew how deeply I cared for her, but I hoped she knew. And since I was with her, would I have to sacrifice a friend, Davy or maybe Liana to save her?  
"I think we should split up." Liana said after looking at me. "We can look for Ryan and Christy quicker this way." All of us agreed.  
"Davy, Natalie and me will split up and go that way." She pointed down one street. "You two go down the other street. We'll meet back here in an hour." Natalie and Davy started to walk down the street and Liana gave me a quick wink and a smile, then she followed after them.  
"Why'd she do that?" Valerie asked as we walked down our street.  
"I think she thought that I was thinking about talking to you alone."  
"Run that by me one more time, without all the thinks and thoughts."  
"Oh, she probably knew that I needed to talk to you." She stopped walking and looked at me.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing really. I just was thinking about how things changed, that's all." I stopped too and looked around. Still nothing was around or was happening.  
"What's changed? I think it's all the same as last time. We're alone again."  
"Not really! We're here!" Pengomon and Minemon both said at the same time. Valerie and I laughed.  
"No, I meant us Valerie. Last time we did this, I was protective of you. But, this time, I'm like a 100 times more protective of you. I just can't do that."  
"Are you breaking up with me?" She stared at me, giving me a hard, cold look that hurt me.  
"Valerie, I'd never do that. I just... look at it this way. Say that a Digimon attacks us, okay? Two cars go flying into the air. One is falling down on you, and the other is going to fall down on Davy. Who do I save?"  
"I see what you mean."  
"I'm not finished. Of course, I can't save both of you. So, I decide to save you. I do and Davy dies. I played favorites and lost a friend. I can't do that, I can't. Look at it this way. We'll use the same scenario again. I'm standing next to Davy and you're across the street. Who do I save? The one that I'm sure I can save: Davy. I can't run across the street and miss saving you and then lose Davy too."  
"Oh. Well, I can't expect you to be there for me all the time."  
"But, I've been there everytime. I just want you to know how much I care for you. And, how much I love you. I need you to know that, no matter what choice is made during a battle. I'm the leader, I can't play favorites. I'm not saying that the rest of you guys aren't important, I'm saying that I can expect the rest of you to play favorites. I can't be expec.." Before I could say anything else, she stepped to me and kissed me like the first time we kissed, like when we kissed four months ago after defeating Manticoremon. Her arms came around my chest her hands played over my back. My arms found her waist. We broke the kiss for air.  
"Maybe I should think more often." I said as I kissed her back.  
"Yeah, maybe..." She said softly.  
"We love it when you guys act all mushy." Minemon said. Pengomon said giggling.  
"Didn't your moms ever tell you not to make out in public?" A voice said from down the street. Four people came running towards us. Each of them had a Digimon running beside them.  
"Break's over I think." I said.  
"Yeah." She kissed me again quickly. "Don't worry about what you were talking about. I won't expect that from you, I can't." We smiled and nodded at each other. We were still holding each other when the four kids reached us.  
"Oh, ooh-la-la, Cody!" One of the girls said.  
"You said she was nice, but...wow." One of the guys said.  
"I'd really appreciate you not eyeing my girlfriend. Who are you guys?" I asked. I had never actually seen anyone from chat other than Valerie, Liana, Davy and Natalie. I recognized one of the kids. He was Ryan. He lived by me in New Hampshire till he had to move away because of his mother's job.  
"I'm Tara. What? I told you what I looked like." She had short light brown hair, about down to her ears. She wore loose, blue jeans and plain white sneakers. Her blue eyes glinted every now and then. She wore a long-sleeved shirt that was a faded blue.  
"Oh, sorry. I've had other things on my mind. Like the Digimon and.."  
"And the girl in your arms?" I recognized that voice. That was Christy. She was wearing beige khaki flares with a T-Shirt and normal sneakers. Her hair was cut around her neck.  
"Yeah, especially me." Valerie said. She looked up at me and smiled. "You plan on letting me go anytime soon?"  
"Do I have to?" I said, letting her go.  
"Awww, so cute." One of the guys said.  
"Kason, shut up. I think it is cute." Tara said to Kason. Kason had black hair and blue eyes that probably would let him become very popular with girls. He was wearing black pants, red Nike Vortexs', and a navy blue shirt that was elbow length.  
"Cody, you forgot me already? I only moved away last year! Man, when I saw you on the news I was like, "Shit, why the hell does he get to run around with Digimon?" I didn't think it was fair, then yesterday, Gotsumon shows up along with Christy's Digimon, Salamon, and also the six Digimon we had to get rid of. We finished off two before we realized that they were wearing dark rings. I was not paying attention." He was wearing dark beige jeans, black sneakers, and a blue shirt that was a very cheap imitation of Tai's.  
"Nice shirt Ryan. Steal from Tai's closet?" Everyone but him laughed.  
"No. I got this shirt from Wal-Mart, thank you."  
"I'd have kept the receit." Kason said, mussing Ryan's hair. I could tell already that those two would not get along like best friends. We were about to laugh at Ryan's flailing when an explosion rocked the ground. Flames erupted into the sky.  
"Davy and Natalie and Liana!!!" Valerie said. She grabbed my arm in surprise and the six of us ran to them as fast as we could.  
* * *  
When we got to the fight, we were all shocked to see WarGreymon being flung around like a paper in a tornado. Seadramon was laying on his back, groaning. Angemon was struggling to get in a strike with his Angel Rod or his Hand of Fate, but they were easily dodged.  
"Terra-Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon shouted in his evil voice. The black/red ball was flung at WarGreymon. WarGreymon dodged it and counterattacked.  
"Terra-Force!" His orange ball was stopped as BlackWarGreymon flung his hands out and caught it.  
"What!?" All of us cried out in shock.  
"That's impossible! Minemon digevolve and squash him like a bug....er pardon the metaphor."  
"Minemon digevolve to..... Wormon. Should I digevolve again, Cody?" I stared down at him.  
"Yeah, unless you think you can take out a Mega Digimon."  
"Well, I can, but I won't take any chances. Wormon digevolve to...........Stingmon!"  
"Go to it, Pengomon!" Valerie cried. (I'll only say this once, she looks VERY cute in the middle of a fight!)  
"Pengomon.... digevolve to.... Frigimon!" All of the other Digimon started to digevolve too.  
"Veemon digevolve to....ExVeemon!" Veemon was Kason's Digimon.  
"Tapirmon digevolve to.... Wizardmon!"  
"Salamon digevolve to.... Gatomon!"  
"Gotsumon digevolve to....... Monochromon!"  
All of the Digimon ran forward. BlackWarGreymon just laughed at us.  
"You think you can defeat me? Terra-Destroyer!" He launched his ball of darkness and it smashed against Stingmon's chest.  
"No!" I yelled and caught Leafmon as he fell to the ground. The next Digimon to fall was Frigimon. SnowBotamon fell into Valerie's hands.  
"Terra-Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon threw a larger ball and it hit Seadramon and Angemon. Betamon and Tokomon fell to the ground.  
"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon leapt towards BlackWarGreymon, but he swung his hand around and flung Gatomon against a building. Christy caught Salamon as she fell.  
"Volcanic Strike!" Three fire balls hit BlackWarGreymon's back.  
"Yes!" Ryan cried in triumph, but his jaw dropped when the smoke cleared. BlackWarGreymon hovered in the air, unhurt. "That's............ not right!"  
"Flys.... Terra-Destroyer!" The shockwave hit Monochromon, he dedigevolved and Ryan caught Gotsumon as he skidded across the street.  
"V-Laser!" A rip appeared in the sky. Someone fell from the tear and landed on BlackWarGreymon's shoulder.  
"Nuh-uh! I think we should be introduced, I am your leader, children. Now, bow down before me or I'll have BlackWarGreymon crush you." A Kunemon fell from the opening and landed neatly by his feet.  
"You!" I shouted as the dark Digidestined laughed at us.  
"Ah, hello again. Did you miss me? I would've got in touch sometime in the past four months, but I was busy thinking of how to conquer the Digital World." He laughed evilly again.  
"You can't do this!" Valerie shouted from beside me.  
"I can and will. I hope you like BlackWarGreymon, you'll be seeing alot of him. None of you can stop me from controlling the worlds, it's my destiny!" I grabbed a rock and flung it at him.  
"Electro Thread!" Kunemon opened his mouth and released a sparking white blue beam at the rock, shattering it into dust.  
"Tsk, I thought you'd do something a little less futile." The nine of us stood, poised to attack him ourselves. "Oh, how pathetic! I welcome an attack from you, bring it on. You just have to go through BlackWarGreymon first, and then Kunemon. Then, you can have me." He arched his head back and laughed. He was a Ken wannabe. He was wearing the exact clothes that Ken wore in the show. His hair was original though. Yeah right. It was jet black and combed straight down on all sides. he wore glasses like Ken, too. I was about ready to throw another rock at him when he spoke again. "I wish I could stay, but I have a world to conquer. I'll do all of you a favor. When I get back to the DigiWorld, I'll remove all the remaining Digimon from Earth. Look at it this way, you managed to stop my plan to stop all of you from being together, but, no matter. I'll be back and I'll get this world too. Bye." BlackWarGreymon flew into the air, straight up with the Digimon Emperor on his shoulders. "Bye, Valerie." He blew her a kiss and my face went red with anger.  
"Oh, that's it! Trying to kill us and controlling worlds is one thing, but that is another!" Valerie said madly. "How does he know who I am?"  
"He was in my head remember? He probably sifted through all my thoughts. He probably knows everything you've all ever told me." I walked over and held Valerie. "Don't worry. We'll stop him."  
After that, no one talked for a long time. We all stared up at where the opening had been. Facing a Digimon was one thing, this was another. I didn't know if we could actually stop him, but I had to reassure them, and me. Valerie put her head on my shoulder and cried violently. I held her and said nothing, never taking my eyes off the sky.  
* * *  
It was the next day. We had gone through the town and freed the people BlackWarGreymon had hid. Everyone was still depressed about the events of the previous day. Valerie and I had barely spoken a word to each other. We were helping clear the streets when I walked over to her.  
"Hi." I said.  
"Hi." Was her reply.  
"So, what're we going to do? What do you think we should do? I could use an outside opinion, all I'm getting from me is, "You better think of something!" What do you think?" She turned towards me and her eyes were red. She blinked back tears. "Oh, why didn't you say something?" I asked as I grabbed her. Her arms dangled at her side. She was sobbing.  
"I didn't want you to think I was being weak. I cried so much..." She sobbed more. I held her close to me.  
"Valerie, I'm never going to think you're weak. All the people I know would have given up four months ago. But, you're here with me. To tell you the truth, the only time I ever believed in our fight was the battle with Manticoremon. Valerie, the only reason I'd ever think you to be weak would be if you gave up. And even then, you'd be a hard sell." She looked at me and forced a smile.  
"Thanks. You've always been there for me."  
"Always will be too. Don't forget it. Take a break, get something to eat. Get some sleep. Do something to take your mind off it. I'll finish up here."  
"Okay." She kissed me on the cheek and she walked off. I stared after her and thought to myself. I'll do something Valerie, I swear I'll do something to stop him. 


	4. Victims

Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's Victim  
  
Everyone went their seperate ways. We all knew how to go in and out of a Digiport, I mean, after all you stand in front of a computer and say two words. Davy and Liana went back to help clean the mess in San Diego, Kason and Tara returned to Ireland to explain things with their parents and help clean. Christy and Ryan went home and tasted the bitterness of the first loss. It was everyone's first loss. The closest thing to a loss the rest of us suffered was when Manticoremon first appeared. Natalie, Valerie, and I went back to Texas. After losing that bad to a Ken wannabe, the last thing I wanted was to be alone. Natalie went to her house to sleep. Tokomon was her arms, recovering, like all of our Digimon. Leafmon and SnowBotamon were in my arms as Valerie unlocked her house door. We didn't say anything to each other as the helicopter brought us home. Home, I'm thinking of this place as home. I thought to myself and smiled lightly. When we got in her house, she collapsed onto the couch. SnowBotamon hopped over to her and laid on her stomach. I slumped into a chair and sighed. Leafmon fell asleep in my lap instantly. I picked him and set him on a pillow on the end of the couch. All the while, nobody said a word. My face was covered with dirt and the lower half of my left pants leg was torn off. Valerie didn't look much better. Her hair looked like a clown's, it was up in the air in a million different directions. Her pants were covered in dirt and her shirt was in the same condition.  
"How can we beat him?" She asked, someone finally breaking the silence.  
"I don't know, I just don't know. He seems really tough, but I'm sure he has a weakness somewhere. He has to." I didn't know which one of us I was trying to reassure, her or me? She stared up at me.  
"I guess, most people do have weaknesses, but then again, not many people can go into a Digital World." This was really depressing. Before either of us could say something, someone knocked on the door. I sighed heavily and got up. I answered the door and white light shined into my gritty face.  
"Cody Siders! Is it true you led the terrible fight against the other kid?"  
"Is it true that you lost the fight on purpose?"  
"How tough was he and what did he look like?"  
"Is it true you ran away from home so you wouldn't have to face the embarassment of failure?" The reporters asked more questions, each one worse than the last. Finally, I calmed them down by waving my hands.  
"Get lost, go to hell, get bent, fuck your mom." I said to each one in turn, then I slammed the door in their faces and locked it. I walked back into the living room and collapsed onto the couch by Valerie. "Don't ask, for the love of God don't ask me who it was."  
"Okay. Are you okay?"  
"I want to go into a shower and never come out. I think mud wrestlers come out of the ring cleaner than I did out of that fight. How are you?"  
"About the same. Well, I don't think you want to stay in a shower forever, it'd get cold after awhile, but go on upstairs and clean yourself, maybe take off a layer or ten of dirt." She said to me. I nodded and walked up the stairs into the bathroom. I stripped (not like that! sickos!) and got into the shower. The hot water washed over my aching and bruised body, wiping away yesterday's defeat. I stood there, unmoving, just relaxing. Eventually, the water did turn cold, so I got out. I wrapped a towel around me and swore.  
"Shit!" Valerie knocked on the bathroom door, I don't know how long she'd been out there.  
"What is it?"  
"I just remembered, I left all the clothes I bought at the mall, at the mall!" I sighed in defeat. It's just one after another, isn't it? I thought sadly.  
"Danny sent them over after we left. They're down stairs." She stayed by the door.  
"Gee, do you think that maybe you can get them? I really don't feel like walking around downstairs, with bay windows wide open. I can see myself in a towel at anytime, but, I don't feel like seeing it in a newpaper. Here's the headline that'd go with it. "Cody Siders has sex in shower after unbelievably inhuman defeat yesterday." How does that sound?"  
"You're right, and, darn, I wanted to see you in that towel. Be right back." I looked at myself in the mirror. I may have got all the dirt off me, but after losing that bad, I felt unclean. My eyes looked haunted, and I felt along those same lines. Valerie knocked on the door and gave me the clothes.  
"Good thing you didn't go downstairs in a towel, my parents are home now. They're making breakfast, what do you want?"  
"Anything that is edible."  
"Well, my dad's cooking with my little brother's help, so we're out of edibles. How about pancakes?"  
"Alright." I sifted through the bag of clothes slowly. I put on a red T-Shirt and a black button up long sleeve, I left it unbuttoned. Then, I put on a pair of light black khakis. I walked down the stairs slowly. I reached the kitchen and sat down.  
"How're you? Better now?" Valerie asked.  
"Yeah, but I feel just as bad on the inside as I was on the outside. You're turn, unless you plan on wearing those for a while." I said to her. Her family didn't say anything, they must've known how bad yesterday was. After breakfast, we went up to her room to make a strategy.  
"We can't attack him here in the real world, he's just as dangerous here as he will be in the Digital World." Valerie said, messing around with some change on her desk.  
"Yeah, he can send Digimon into the real world, so I suggest that we don't fight here. He can hurt alot more people if he gets angry here. The Digital World seems a safer place to fight. And for another reason, we can't even attack him here in the real world, he could live anywhere and go anywhere here, you saw how he opened a Digiport right in the middle of a town!"  
"All of us just need to work together."  
"I don't think that'll be enough, we tried to work together last time and he still beat us down. With BlackWarGreymon working for him, we're done for. He flung WarGreymon around like a kid with a new toy. Maybe, if we had Imperialdramon, we could've done something. I think he's alot smarter than we realize. I don't think he's going to turn out to be a real big dumb ass like Ken was as the Emperor."  
"Why would anyone want to do that to Digimon?" Valerie asked sadly. My 2-Way beeped. I pulled it out and looked at it.  
"CODY, VALERIE! WE NEED YOU IN THE DIGITAL WORLD ASAP!!! SOMETHING IS UP. GET HERE SOON. THE GANG."  
"Well, we'll finish this later." I said as I grabbed Minemon (He digevolved during breakfast. Pengomon digevolved twice during breakfast.) and walked over to the computer. Valerie stood beside me.  
"Digiport open!" She cried and we were pulled in.  
* * *  
We landed in a clearing and saw them immediately: control spires.  
"Doesn't he have an original bone in his body?" I asked to no one.  
"Looks like he doesn't. Hey! There are the others." Valerie said and pointed to the halfway point in the clearing. We ran to them.  
"About time you guys are here." Kason said, completely somber.  
"I guess this is really bad if Kason doesn't have a wise ass comment to make." I said looking across the clearing. "Why are there so many in one spot?"  
"I think I've figured it out." Ryan said. "Look at it like this. You want to have control over something, whether it be satelite or Digimon, you need something on the receiving object, i.e. a dark ring. The control spires are here to backup the dark ring's controller. Look at how the control spires are postioned." He said pointing at them. I saw what he meant.  
"A square of them, and then one dead center. It's not a control spire group, it's a control transmitter." Tara said seconds before I could.  
"Exactly. With them postioned like that, he can control a grid of nine areas, with four less control spires than if he put one in each area. This is more balanced too. You've got to give him some credit for that idea." Ryan smiled at the complexity of what he had figured out. All of us stared at him, giving him a hard look. "Or maybe not."  
"That's not a good thing." Valerie said softly.  
"It's worse than you think. Show them guys.." Christy said.  
"Salamon digevolve to errrr...."  
"Veemon digevolve to..... Ex.....actly what happened last time..."  
"Tapirmon digevolve to... Wiz.... I give."  
"Agumon warp-digevolve to........ maybe next time."  
"Betamon digevolve to Sea.... oops."  
"Okay, I get it. We all get it." Everyone's morale was getting worse and worse.  
"Aw, boo-hoo." We all turned around to see His evilness behind us. BlackWarGreymon appeared behind him. Kunemon was like his shadow. "Did I ruin your fun? I'm sorry. NOT!"  
"Why are you doing this!?" Christy shouted at him.  
"Ha! I don't need to explain myself to lesser beings. I have a new playtoy for you all. Go, Kunemon!"  
"Kunemon digevolve to....... Musyamon!"  
"How can he digevolve?" Natalie asked what we were all thinking.  
"He's special and your Digimon aren't. Allow me to introduce Musyamon. He's a ninja Digimon that has a tendancy to attack on my command. His NinjaBlade is going to hurt. And if that doesn't, BlackWarGreymon will help."  
"Terra-Destroyer!!!" BlackWarGreymon shouted out. He threw a black/orange ball at us. We all dodged. Kason grabbed Tara, their Digimon went flying from the shockwave. Christy and Ryan leapt out of the way with their Digimon ahead of them. I grabbed Valerie and yanked her backwards. Minemon hovered back. I didn't see anything else except stars in front of my eyes.  
"Is everyone okay?" I managed to ask after a few minutes. I was waiting for the final blow to come, but it never did. Everyone replied. All 16 of us. Wait, 16? There's 18 of us, including me. I didn't say anything, so we're missing one person or Digimon.  
"Quick role call!" I shouted. "Ryan, Christy, Tara, Kason, Valerie, Natalie, Davy, Liana, me."  
"Here." eight people said.  
"Now, Digimon! Gotsumon, Salamon, Tapirmon, Veemon, Pengomon..." No answer.  
"Pengomon?" Valerie asked. "Where are you?"  
"I believe he's been deleted." BlackWarGreymon said coldly.  
"NO!!!" She cried out, slamming her hands down on the ground.  
"Oh, yes. Haha! Go Musyamon." The Emperor said.  
"Veemon, Digi-Armor Energize!" Kason shouted.   
"Veemon... armor digevolve to... Mangamon!" Magnamon hovered in the air in front of us. All of us stared at him.  
"What!?!?" The Emperor cried in shock. "Oh well, show them who's the top ninja, Musyamon."  
"Wormon, stop him! Digi-Armor Energize!" It was worth a try, it had worked for Kason.  
"Wormon.... armor digevolve to.... Shurimon!" All the Digimon started to Armor Digivolve.  
"Salamon... armor digevolve to.... Nefertimon!"  
"Patamon armor digevolve to.... Pegasusmon!"  
"Tapirmon armor digevolve to.... Raidramon!"  
"Gotsumon armor digevolve to.... Digmon!"  
"Betamon armor digevolve to.... Submarimon!"  
"Agumon armor digevolve to... Flamedramon!" The eight armor Digimon launched their attacks in vengance for Pengomon.  
"Magnamon Blast!" Missles launched from all over him, hitting both of the evil Digimon.  
"Top ninja eh? Double stars!" Two stars were flung, one at each of the Digimon.  
"Cat's Eye Beam!" One beam angled off and hit Musyamon in the chest, while the other hit BlackWarGreymon.  
"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon flapped his wings and shot a hailstorm of stars at them.  
"Blue Thunder!"  
"Gold Rush!"  
"Oxygen Torpedo!"  
"Fire Rocket!" All the attacks slammed into their targets. All of us except Valerie cheered, but when the dust cleared, the two evil Digimon still stood where they had been before. Both of them laughed. Our Digimon dedigevolved and slumped to the ground.  
"I thought so. Never stand in my way again. I'd hate to have to kill a person."  
"Get bent, your Denseness!" Kason shouted after the Emperor as he turned and walked away with his lackeys at his heels. All of us did the same as our Digimon and slumped to the ground in defeat. I looked over at Valerie and blinked back my own tears. I have to stay strong for the group, the last thing they need right now is their leader having a breakdown. I thought to myself as I grabbed Valerie and hugged her. But, she pulled away. She stood and ran to the Digiport. I stood and followed her as fast as I could. Wormon was on my heels. She opened the port and went through. I jumped through a second later and landed in her room. She was on her bed, laying face down, crying into her pillow more than she'd ever cried before.  
"Valerie, it's gonna be okay. Pengomon will be reborn in the Primary Village. He'll be okay." She looked up and flung the pillow at me.  
"Go away!" She shouted. I walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed.  
"No, you don't need to be alone right now." She gave me the evilest look I'd ever seen and she started to slam her fists all over me.  
"No, no, no, no!!!!!!!!!" She shouted over and over. I grabbed her wrists and held them at her sides. She punched pretty damn hard!  
"Valerie, listen. You never went away when I went through stuff like this. You were there for me, now I'm here for you." She hugged me and cried into my shoulder. I didn't say anything else. Two defeats in two days, a casuality and a mental breakdown. We were in the darkest moments of our lives. I just hugged her and didn't let go. Soon, she fell asleep in my arms and I laid her down on the bed. I walked over to the pillow she threw and put it under her head. She still sobbed in her sleep. I laid down next to her and looked at her. I wiped the tears from her face. You didn't deserve this Valerie, you out of all people. You didn't deserve this. I fell asleep. 


	5. Evil Revealed Part One: Revelation

Digimon: Evil Revealed (Part One: Dark Revelation)  
  
I woke up a day later. My throat was dry, I was starving and I knew I looked like shit. The defeat played over and over in my head. Valerie was beside me, her face expressionless.  
"Valerie." I whispered. "Valerie." I said again. I gently nudged her with my elbow. She didn't wake up. "Okay Sleeping Beauty, wake up." I said as I kissed her.  
"Get the hell off me!" She yelled as she grabbed me by the shirt collar and flung me over the side of the bed.  
"Okay."  
"What do you think you're doing?" She asked me.  
"Nothing. I'm laying here doing nothing. I'm sorry for kissing you. I just thought..."  
"Well, you thought wrong. Get out of here. Go home." She got off the bed and grabbed my bag of clothes and tossed it on me.  
"Okay, definately getting mixed signals over here." I said while standing up. "You wanted me to come here remember?"  
"That was before. This is now. Go home." I looked at her and knew she was serious.  
"Okay." I grabbed the bag of clothes. I walked over to kiss her on the cheek, but paused and inch away from her face. "Okay." I repeated and walked out of the room. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. She opened her window and yelled down to me, "Wait! Cody, I'm sorry!" But, I just kept walking, never looking back.  
* * *  
I got home late that day. The helicopter ride sucked. I was very irritable. I slammed the front door open and kicked off my shoes. I dropped the clothes on the living room floor and banged my door open and then slammed it shut. I fell onto my bed. The door opened a few moments later.  
"Cody? Why didn't you tell me that you were messing around with the Digimon again?" My mom asked.  
"Cause." Was all I said to her.  
"Your friend Valerie has been calling nonstop today, I have the messages on the machine still you can go listen to them."  
"Delete them. All of them."  
"She sounds really nice though and I.."  
"All of them." I repeated. "Good night." I pulled the covers up to my neck and fell asleep.  
* * *  
The shadows were back. But, this time, I didn't run. I welcomed them. I fell into the darkness and let it surround me. They smothered me in darkness. The glowing red eyes were safe havens. They made promises of no more pain and injustice to me. The hands outstretched towards me and I reached out with my own. I was one of them.  
* * *  
I awoke with a knew sense; Hate. Not, "Oh, I hate brocoli!" I mean hatefilled darkness. I looked at the clock in my room. Only ten. Plenty of time. I thought to myself. I looked around for something hidden in my room. I had known about this only in my subconsious. He had ruled at night and now, I controlled both day and night. I dug through my closet and grabbed the briefcase. My mom heard the pounding and searching and opened my door.  
"Cody? What are you doing?" She asked confused.  
"Digiport, open." I said calmly and stared at her as I was pulled into the computer.  
* * *  
I walked along a path in the Digital World. It was lined with Digimon wearing dark rings. Their eyes glowed red with evil. I came to a stop at the end of the line. I was facing myself, in a sense. Due to my creativeness, I had made a Digimon. Chamelamon. He could take the shape of anything and anyone, Digimon or human. Now, he was wearing a cape that billowed in the cold night wind. I unlocked the briefcase and pulled out an identical cape. I put it around my neck and it too, billowed in the wind. Next, I took Digital glasses and slid them onto my face. I put on black boots and gloves. BlackWarGreymon emerged from the shadows with Kunemon on his shoulder.  
"Hello, Kunemon. How is the take over going?"  
"The control transmiters are 100% operational. You now control the Digital World, aside from all the Digimon, but they will soon fall too." I attached my grey Digivice to my belt and nodded.  
"Soon, I will be in control."  
"Yes." Chamelamon hissed as he turned back into his grey lizard form.  
"The Digidestined will be destroyed, except for the girl Valerie. She is to be brought to me alive."  
"Yes, Emperor." BlackWarGreymon said, nodding. I threw my head back and laughed. I was in control, for I was the Digimon Emperor.  



	6. Betrayal

Digimon: Evil Revealed (Part Two: Betrayal)  
  
I came out of the Digiport into Valerie's room. I looked around and saw her. She was laying on her bed, sleeping. The early morning sunlight streamed across her face. I walked over to her and leaned over her.  
"Valerie, I'm sorry for leaving." I whispered in her ear. She stirred and looked up at me. Her face filled with shock. She sat up and put her arms around me. Her lips touched mine and all was forgiven.  
"Why?" She asked, and that's all she asked.  
"I was being stupid and stubborn. I heard you say, "Come back!" but, I was mad." I held her close. "I'm sorry. But, that's only one of the reasons I came back. We need to get to the Digital World and stop the attacks. I have a plan."  
"Okay. But, it will take the others awhile to get ready. Want some breakfst?" She asked as if nothing had happened yesterday. She walked over to her closet and got out some clothes. "Listen, I'm sorry too. But, with losing Pengomon and all..." Tears welled up in her eyes. I froze for a second. No, concentrate. She hates you. My thoughts told me. I blinked and my mind was clear.  
"It's my fault." That was more true than she realized. I allowed myself a quiet chuckle in my mind. "It is."  
"That's why I love you." She came over and hugged me and kissed my cheek. "You're very forgiving."  
Ha! Yes, I am very forgiving. I thought. I forgive after I wreak havoc. Just wait, you'll see how forgiving I am.  
"You said something about breakfast?" What? Evil geniuses get hungry like any guy.  
* * *  
The breakfast conversation was pitiful. Mindless small talk, chitchat, meant to waste time. I faked enthusiam through the whole thing. Her parents had accepted me, the old weak me, and seemed very interested in my disappearence.  
"Why were you gone yesterday?" Her dad asked.  
"Um... well, we had a huge defeat yesterday and stuff happened." I said. Like I have to explain myself to you. I thought.  
"Where's your monster?" Her mom asked, looking around the kitchen for Wormon.  
"Oh, he's in the Digital World now, keeping an eye out for anything that could go wrong."  
"Where's Valerie's monster?" Her dad asked. Valerie shifted in her seat uncomfortably.  
"He uh.... was killed during the fight." Valerie said.  
"WHAT!?" Her parents both cried. This is good, if she has issues at home, she won't be able to concentrate on the Digital World on my goings on. I ate, while watching Valerie getting verbally torn apart by her parents. I smiled when none of them were looking. Then, Valerie ran from the table, crying. Her brother, who had no clue what was going on, stared at his parents.  
"Can I have some more waffles?" He asked. I stood and followed Valerie, leisurely.  
* * *  
I opened the door she slammed and closed it behind me.  
"Well? When are you going to tell me that everything's okay and that you're here for me?" She asked while hugging a pillow against her chest. Tears streamed down her face.  
"Nothing is okay." I said. "But, I am here for you." The words were not from me, but from the other me, the one that cared. I would have to take care of him soon.  
"How could they yell at me like that? And in front of you?"  
"We don't have time for this. We need to get to the Digital World." I said while pulling out the 2-Way from my pocket.  
"GUYS, GET TO THE DIGITAL WORLD RIGHT NOW. VALERIE AND I ARE ON OUR WAY. WE WILL MEET YOU IN GRID V14. YOU SHOULD GET THERE SOON. I HAVE A FEELING THAT SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN THERE. BYE."  
"Let's go." I said while hugging her.  
"I'm useless without a Digimon."  
"Valerie, you're a Digidestined. Digimon or no Digimon, you're part of the group." Too bad, too. I might not care for you as your toyfriend side of me, but I still have affection for you. Maybe I'll let you know about me before I destroy you. Maybe we could rule together. I thought sadly.  
"Okay, but I'm just going to get in the way." You already have, you and your Diaper-Destined.  
"Ah, no you won't. Let's go." I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the computer. "Digiport open!" We landed in the Digital World seconds later. The others were there too. They all greeted each other. Stingmon appeared from the woods and flew slowly towards us. They all failed to notice the dark ring around his right wrist. I tapped my D3's button twice. That was the signal. Musyamon leapt out of the treetops. BlackWarGreymon landed in front of the group. Everyone cried out in shock. I reached into my backpack and put on my cloak. I put on the Digital glasses and everything was in a purple tint. Everyone looked at me when I didn't say anything. Their faces looked terrified when they saw me.  
"Ta-da! Hello, kids. Didn't see this coming did you?" I reached into my backpack and pulled out a black whip with a gold pummel. I cracked it down in front of them and they hopped back, terrified like the vermin they were. "I do take surrenders."  
"We'll never surrender!" Davy yelled at me. All of them nodded.  
"I also take Digimon." I pointed towards Stingmon. Valerie looked at me with a look of disgust and anger.  
"I hate you! All this time? You've been the guy we've been fighting?" She asked.  
"Not quite, but, I don't have to explain myself to you. Any of you. Allow me to introduce myself." I said as Chamelamon appeared at my side, an exact duplicate of me.  
"What?" Everyone gasped. Chamelamon changed into his grayish form and laughed.  
"Okay, since I don't hear any surrenders, I take it you want to go down with the ship." I waved my hand dimissivly and sighed. "Okay. I hate to lose you guys though. Who will stand in my way and cause petty and trivial trouble for me? Attack them."  
"Terra-Destroyer!" His orb of dark energy flew through the air.  
"Agumon warp-digevolve to... oh no!" Agumon slumped to the ground sadly.  
"Oh, did someone forget about those control transmitters? Ha! Your armor forms are no match for Chamelamon. He can take the form of any living creature, human or Digimon. I created him myself, I think I deserve a pat on the back." I smiled smugly. They couldn't win. "Show them."  
"ChamelaClone!" He said as he grew taller and more lean. WarGreymon stood in front of the Digidestined. Valerie, you can't let her die. I thought. That was the only part of the old me I would keep. Valerie was a part of me, whether I be good or evil, she would be with me.  
"I believe this is who you were trying for Agumon." I cracked the whip down on his snout. Davy grabbed him as he fell.  
"You prick!" Ryan yelled. "Armor energize Gotsumon!"  
"Gotsumon armor digevolve to... Digmon."  
"Salamon armor digevolve to... Nefertimon!"  
"Patamon armor digevolve to... Pegasusmon!" The armor Digimon stood poised to attack. I just laughed.  
"Rock Cracking!" Digmon drilled into the ground and it shook.  
"Terra-Force!" The grayish WarGreymon flung his orb at Digmon. Ryan screamed as Digmon went flying into the forest somewhere.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just always take games like these so seriously." I said mockingly. The false WarGreymon was about to attack and I saw who it was; Valerie. He launched his attack. I snapped the whip out and it wrapped around her legs, pulling towards me. She shrieked as she hit the ground, barely escaping the blast. I stood above her and unwrapped the whip. The weak me, the good side, broke through.  
"Forgive me.... I love you...." He said as tears streamed down his face. He blinked and I was back in control. "Go, get out of here and take the others. I may be evil, but at one time they were my friends. I get no pleasure of seeing all of you suffer."  
"Go to hell." She said as she stood and ran back to the group. I turned towards Chamelamon, he had reverted back to his normal form.  
"Now, as for you. Time to get Digital..." I said as I flung a dark ring at him. It enclosed around his neck. His eyes flashed red. "Now, get out of here. Maybe you can follow orders this time." He rumbled off into the forest.  
"Equis Beam!" A green laser shot out of Pegasusmon's head, hitting Musyamon.  
"Shogun Sword!" He slashed at his attacker, sending him flying and dedigevolving  
"Cat's Eye Beam!" Two pink beams struck BlackWarGreymon in the chestplate.  
"Oh, nice. How about I show you a real attack? Terra-Destroyer!!!" He flung his black/red orb and it smashed against the side of Nefertimon. Davy said something to them and they retreated into the forest. Valerie paused at the edge of the wood and stared at me with heartbroken eyes. Then, she disappeared into thicket.  
* * *  
I sat in my chair in the dark, staring at the screen that showed the DigiDestined conversing about the third defeat. I had opened a Digiport and watched them through that.  
"I think he still has good in him." Valerie said, speaking for the first time in the entire 20 minutes I'd been watching them for. I chuckled. She had much hope. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed.  
"Why do you think that?" Tara asked. "I mean, I really liked Cody and all but, he ordered Digimon to kill us!"  
"Yes, but he saved me. And, I think he still has good in him. I know it. He was unwrapping my legs and he froze for a second. Then, he said, "Forgive me. I love you." He's just very confused. He went all evil again a second later. But, still, even when he was evil he said to me, "Get out of here. I don't want to hurt you guys." I know he's good. I saw it in his eyes."  
I turned away from the screen and hunched over the computer.  
"Yes. This will work nicely." I said quietly as I entered new data. On the computer screen a 3-D image of a scale-down dark ring floated. It was about the size of a normal ring. Yes, my plan would work. I reprogrammed it every few minutes, thinking of new updates to be made to it. 


	7. Secret Agenda

Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's Secret Agenda  
  
They were humorous. They had the idea that they could beat me! I had beaten them another time since last, and now this was the second battle since. BlackWarGreymon was handling them alone, Kunemon sat this one out. I wanted to prove to the insects how simple they were, and I wanted to prove my superiority. I wanted to feel bad, beating them this senselessly was bad, even by my standards. They used their armor-digevolved Digimon. It was pathetic.  
"Magna Blast!" Magnamon cried out as he launched his missiles at BlackWarGreymon. They hit him but didn't even stun him. He just responded by swinging his claw sideways and slamming Magnamon into a tree.  
"Anyone else... ? Or have you learned?" BlackWarGreymon sneered. I watched from a tree branch, laughing softly. And to think, I used to be one of them. I thought as I sneered myself.  
"Fire Rockets!" Flamedramon was Agumon's armor stage. He was useless. Magnamon maybe, but I needed a Digimon I could use against them. One of their own. The three flames reflected off of BlackWarGreymon's armor uselessly.  
"Blue Thunder!" Tapirmon's armor stage, Raidramon, jumped into the air and ululated loudly as he struck. The thunder was just as useless as the rockets.  
"Terra-Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon said in his raspy voice. The orb shattered against the two Digimon and sent them flying.  
"Golden Noose!" Pegasusmon and Nefertimon said together as they wrapped around BlackWarGreymon in a vain attempt to hold him. He grabbed hold of goldenwire and swung it like a lasso. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon spun wildly, trying to break free. I sighed.  
"This is boring BlackWarGreymon." I smiled darkly. "Let them lick their wounds. Let's go." I hopped off the tree onto Stingmon's back. He still wore the dark ring on his back. If I were to take off the ring, he would run to the Digidestined, I couldn't have that. BlackWarGreymon followed behind us, growling harshly.  
* * *  
I sat in my chair, watching the monitors of the Digital World.  
"Another day, another victory. You did well today BlackWarGreymon."  
"Yes. I know. But, ....."  
"But, what?" I asked. He was hardly one to question orders.  
"When will the Digital World be conquered? This piece-meal is a waste of time, yours and mine. I want what you promised me." He growled at me severely.  
"Okay. All in due time. We can't- well we can!- but, we won't finish them in one swift move. That is no fun."  
"I don't care about fun. I want the Dark Realm." He said harshly.  
"All right. Tomorrow, you can take as many Digimon as you need to conquer the Dark Realm of yours. I don't see what you want it for. You can have a large part of the Digital World."  
"I am only interested in the Dark Realm. And, what I see in it is my business, not yours. I didn't join with you to humiliate kids and wreak havoc. And, I don't want a lot of Digimon, just two. I want Imperialdramon and Chamelamon."  
"Those two bumbling bugs? Take them and keep them, Imperialdramon will make a great clown and well..... Chamelamon will do something useful sometime eventually. Make the other Digimon useful to you too. Without your help many would still be roaming wild. Infact, why don't you leave now?"  
"Alright. What if the Digidestined try to figure out what I'm doing?"  
"Oh, you needn't worry about them. They'll be quite occupied to worry about you. But, if they manage to get to you, let them live. But, with what I have planned, they won't bother you." He turned and stomped out of the central chamber. Stingmon emerged from the darkness and hovered at my side.  
"Make sure Chamelamon doesn't step out of line again." He nodded and flew after BlackWarGreymon. I was alone. I sighed.  
"Let's see what Brutus is up to." I said as I looked at the monitor with BlackWarGreymon.  
"Humph! Just wait.... when the Dark Realm is mine, we'll see who's telling who to do what. You think you're so great and evil. You're a backstabber. Hurting friends to conquer a world...... pathetic loser. Genius my Digi-mothers ass." My jaw hung at his remarks.  
"Well, I know who's not coming to the company picnic." I whispered and thought about the turn of events. "Okay, I'll let this play out. When I have a chance, I'm going to take the Dark Realm from you."  
* * *  
I sat hunched over my computer. I was back in the real world for the first time in weeks. The Digidestined hadn't told my mom about me and I just Digiported into my room. I walked over to my door and cracked it a little, looking into the living room. Only my sister knew I was home. She was the only one home actually.  
"Hey, sis. Come here for a second." I said innocently. I fingered the dark ring I held in the palm of my hand.  
"Yeah? What is it Cody? Why haven't you been home lately?" She asked as she came over to me.  
"Oh, you know how it is with the Digimon."  
"Mommy's worried about you." She looked up at me. "Your eyes look different. They look darker."  
"Oh, that's your imagination. I got this really cool ring the other day! Try it on." I said as I held it out to her. It was gleaming black, it looked like silver almost. "Go on, it's all right."  
"Ooh... pretty." She said as she slipped it on her finger. As soon as it was on, she collapsed to the floor. I looked down and saw that she was still breathing.  
"At least the first part works." I poked her with the tips of my toe. "Wake up insect."  
She stood slowly, she looked at me and her eyes flashed red, and then black. I smacked her face and she collapsed again.  
"Gee, thanks for the help sis." I said lightly as I removed the ring. "Thanks alot." I walked back into my room and went back to the Digital World, the plan unfolding in my mind over and over again.  
* * *  
I knew the only way to get the Digidestined into the Digital World was to do something really evil. So, I attacked Primary Village. It was a cute place, full of laughter and cheer. It was filled with light and hope. It was going to be destroyed sooner or later, I chose sooner. My victory was going to be great. Kunemon and I walked through the forest and broke through the denseness and appeared on the edge of Primary Village. Elecmon came charging towards us.  
"Super Thunder Stri......." I flung a dark ring at him and it snapped around his neck. He halted his charge. The baby Digimon bounced away from us.  
"Oh, no! He's captured Elecmon!" A Tukimon said, his glass like appearance shimmered with fear. "Run! We need to get away."  
"Kunemon, stop them."  
"Kunemon digevolve to............. Musyamon!" The ninja Digimon jumped on the ground in front of the runaway babies. "NinjaBlade!" He swung his sword and cleaved through the Digimon group.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..............." They were cut off as they were deleted. Tukimon had dodged and was in front of me.  
"Why are you so mean?" He said sadly.  
"Hmm...... good question. 'Cause I am." I unhooked my whip and swung it down on the top of his head. It smashed him down hard and he began to cry.  
"There they are!" A kid yelled from behind me. I turned slowly and saw the Digidestined.  
"Ah... I was wondering when you'd show up."  
"Hurry Tapirmon! There's no control transmitters! Digevolve!" Tara shouted.  
"Tapirmon digevolve to.......... Wizardmon!" The purple cloaked magician swung his sunstaff at Musyamon. "Thunder Blaster!" The blue lightning missed broadly as Musyamon dodged.  
"Veemon, digevolve!" Kason said as he charged towards me. His arms were raised in the air.  
"Veemon digevolve to........... ExVeemon! ExVee-Laser!" The laser shot out and nailed Musyamon.  
"Argh... Shogun Sword!" He swung his sword and a blue beam shot out and slammed against ExVeemon's chest. I looked over the Digidestined. My plan was going exactly as planned. I reached into my pocket and took out the dark ring. I was going to throw it, but, the sky opened up and black light shown through. BlackWarGreymon fell through the portal. He was huge. Easily 50 feet tall.  
"Someone's been taking their vitamins!" Davy shouted over the clattering. BlackWarGreymon pounded towards us. He shimmered with a darkness. He growled softly, at least softly to him. To us, it was like a stereo on full blast with the bass and treble boosting at 300% more than their maximum output. All of us covered our ears.  
"I think you should surrender your empire to me, now." BlackWarGreymon said to me.  
"Hah! How about no? How did you manage to come to such a dark power? A better question is... how did it evade my searches?"  
"I blocked it from you. The Dark Realm held this power, and I was destined to hold this power since the beginning and till long after the suns and worlds die and collide in a final spectacular display of force. No one, human or Digimon will take it from me. Including you, I hid this from you since the beginning, I declare myself the Digimon Emperor."  
"I think we should leave while we have the chance guys, this is one of those internal wars, and we don't want to be near one of those." Kason said while slowly backing up.  
"I agree wholeheartedly. This is no place for worthless children and their Digimon partners." BlackWarGreymon waved his hands and a Digiport opened above the kids heads. They were pulled upwards and went back to the real world, leaving me alone with BlackWarGreymon. "Now, as for you, Emperor, I suggest you make your decision. And fast."  
"Why did you do this? I gave you what you wanted, the Dark Realm, you have it and now...."  
"Now I want more, the Digital World and the Real World. I want it all, humans and Digimon, obeying my commands, not some teenage hothead." He shifted uncomfortably.  
"Musyamon, Stingmon! Attack!" I shouted as I jabbed a finger in his direction.  
"Shogun Sword!" A blue wave came from the sword and struck BlackWarGreymon, but he threw his arms up and sent it careening off into Stingmon's chest. Stingmon fell to the ground groaning.  
"I think that a can of Raid would have been more effective." I said lightly.  
"Since when do you care about the welfare of a Digimon? You capture and humiliate Digimon. Just before I came here, you had senselessly destroyed hundreds of Digimon that proved as much of a threat to you as a block of ice is dangerous to a volcano."  
"What do you want me to do? Apologize?" I said harshly.  
"No, I expect you to pay for the pain you've caused." I gripped my whip tightly, I didn't know what to do. My two sides were conflicting with each other. Good, evil. Evil, good.  
"You're beginning to sound like the Digidestined. I apologize to no one for my actions. No one deserves an apology! It is MY destiny to rule the worlds." I shouted at him loudly.  
"We'll see. I may be evil, but I still have the voice that tells me right from morally and ethically wrong. Mass genocide falls under the "ethically wrong" category. You have caused pain and suffering to everyone."  
"You're just as bad! You followed my orders to attack! You're as full of darkness as I am!"  
"Yes, that may be true, but I won't follow your orders anymore. I have no wish to kill innocents, I merely wish to have power over the worlds. I offer a utopia."  
"I don't want that! I want people to suffer and rot!" I shouted at him. "None of the humans deserve a chance to live! They don't deserve an utopia! They sit and watch their televisions, wasting away their already worthless lives! You know that!"  
"Yes, but I will change that." BlackWarGreymon said. He started to shimmer darker. He screamed in anguish. The sound echoed throughout the Digital World. It was a terrible sound, like a million voices screaming at once, not just one. He fell to the ground and twitched violently. "The.... worlds are..... argh!!!!!" There was a flash of black and then his eyes were glowing red.  
"I think we should be going now, Cody. He's full of darkness now." I looked down and saw Wormon had lost his dark ring and was tugging on my pants leg. I shook him off and then hit the pummel of the whip down on his tail.  
"Never talk! Do you hear me, fish bait?" I kicked him away from me. He whimpered. BlackWarGreymon stood and looked around with his glowing red eyes, his breaths were deep and heavy. "And call me Master!"  
"Sorry, Master." Wormon said while crying. I turned and looked at BlackWarGreymon.  
"Hmm.... did someone run into some trouble?" I said while smiling. "I knew that there was something in the Dark Realm that you wanted. Or else it wouldn't have been that important to you. I just didn't know what it was though. But, this...... is amazing."  
"SHUT UP!" The sound was deafening. I covered my ears and they still rang loudly from the sound. "Yes, the power in the Dark Realm is amazing, and now, I've had a change of heart from the power. I am going to destroy the Digidestined. All of them. They will stand in the way of my objectives."  
"Great, we can work together then to destroy the Digidestined."  
"No, we can't." He was still shouting. "Because you are a Digidestined. And you will be the first that I dest... no. I know what I will do. The other Digidestined want you badly. I will use you as bait." He shot a black orb at me and that was the last I knew. 


	8. Dark Storm Part One: Common Cause

Digimon: Dark Storm (Part One: Fighting Together Again)  
  
I blinked twice before opening my eyes. The morning sunlight shown into my eyes brightly. I tried to move, but, I found my arms and legs tied to the post that I was on.  
"Let me down!" I shouted to no one. "Now! I command any Digimon out there to untie me!" It was no use, no one heard me or if they did they ignored me. I stayed there for what seemed like hours -and probably was!- with out saying anything. I had even forgot how I got there. "Chamelamon!? Kunemon or Wormon!? BlackWarGr..." I stopped and remembered. "BlackWarGreymon, I will get you for this. This will not go on unpunished!!!!!" I screamed angrily. Nothing happened. No one heard or did anything. I looked around. I was in a forest. Sunlight streamed through the holes in the canopy. I waited and waited and then realized that I was thirsty. Hungry, too. I was extremely hot. To take my mind off of the pain, I started to think of how to strike back at BlackWarGreymon. But, soon I fell asleep from exhaustion. It seemed like I was only up there for a little more than a day, but I now figured out that when I first woke up, that was the third day. Then, I suddenly fell to the ground and woke up. I jolted up and looked around and saw the ones I last expected to see: the Digidestined. They stood around me in a circle looking at me.  
"Don't say we never did anything for you, Cody." Ryan said. Tara tossed a bag to me and I stared down at it.  
"Well? Go on, you've been up there for days, you need something to eat." She said, worryingly.  
"Why should I trust you?" My words didn't come out as sharp as I wanted them to come out.  
"Why shouldn't you? We're your friends, Cody." Natalie said, softly. She was looking down at me sadly. I shrugged everything they said off and opened the bag and began to eat. They all watched me silently. I held some out to them.  
"Do any of you want some?" I couldn't believe what I was doing and saying I was acting like nothing had ever happened. So were they. They all shook their heads. "You sure?"  
"Yeah. You've been up there for a long time, nearly four days. You need every crumb." Christy said. All the Digimon were off standing guard.  
"I suppose this is the point where you guys say something like, "See? We're still friends, come back." Well," I crumpled the bag and tossed it back to Tara. "... forget about it. I have no regrets for what I've done."  
They all stared at me the way they had the entire meal, faces full of sadness and regret. Sorrow.  
"Cody..." Liana started.  
"No! I'm thankful that you saved me, I really am. So, now I will give you two things. I offer you a temporary truce till BlackWarGreymon is defeated."  
"Why should we trust you? You've betrayed us before!" Davy said, accusingly.  
"Because, this is a trap." They all gasped and stood on guard. "No, not mine. BlackWarGreymon's he captured me and put me up there. He'll be here any minute to destroy you. He knew that you'd come for me. He probably thought sooner."  
"We were a little busy the past three days. Okay, really busy." Kason said with a cocky smile on his face.  
"What did you do?" I asked, looking at his cocky face.  
"Oh, we only took advantage of your absence! We destroyed all the control transmitters! You're out of business, man!" Kason's smile grew larger and larger with each word he spoke.  
"You're lucky you just saved my life or, I'd take yours... man." I said in a huff. "All my work... destroyed because of you and BlackWarGreymon... I can't believe it. All of it gone." I looked over at all of them, each of them wore a sullen smile, except for Kason. I looked at Valerie. She didn't even have the sullen smile the others wore. She looked at me like I had killed one of her friends... and I did. I killed the good me and Pengomon. "I suppose you expect me to surrender now?"  
"That's one thing you could do." Liana said. "It'd be a smart thing to do."  
"I don't surrender. All of you should know that. But, I will help you defeat BlackWarGreymon."  
"Why would you help us?" Ryan asked.  
"Because of him, I've lost that I've worked for. I am not offering a permanent truce, but, one that will help us both. I know that you all meant well for everyone you care for when you started to destroy the control transmitters, but, you've done more harm to both of our causes than good." I said solemnly.  
"Why? We destroyed the transmitters so you couldn't control Digimon anymore! We did a lot of good." Tara said.  
"Yeah, but you did more bad than good. Without the control transmitters, I only have a limited control of the Digimon, a very limited control. In fact, I'd be surprised if I have any control over the Digimon at all. Now, without the other Digimon to help me, BlackWarGreymon is at a serious advantage. He wait! Where's Wormon and Kunemon?" I asked suddenly. I don't know why I suddenly cared about Wormon. I mean, he was an okay Digimon, but Kunemon could do more damage.  
"I'm here, Master." Wormon said as he came from behind Valerie's legs. He was still half hidden behind her legs.  
"Don't call me that. I'm sorry for what I've done to you Wormon. I'm really sorry about the dark ring."  
"It's okay. I'm just glad you're back!" He said as he scuttled over to me and hugged me.  
"Don't hug me... it... sickens me." I said while gently pushing him away.  
"Sorry..."  
"Don't be, I'm just not the person you thought I was. Now, I think that I can come up with a plan to defeat BlackWarGreymon."  
"I don't know, I'm not sure I trust you." Davy said. He held a grudge. Oh well, I couldn't blame him, I didn't trust them either. Plus, he was right, I would betray them after BlackWarGreymon was gone for good. Not right after, after all, they'll have helped me and they did just save my life. "How can we trust you? We should get rid of you right now."  
"Davy!" Everyone shouted at him.  
"He's a good person inside, Davy. I know." Valerie said.  
"Please, if we don't work together, you can write all of us off right now. Where's Kunemon?" I said.  
"He went back to your headquarters to find something." Ryan said.  
"Oh, crap! BlackWarGreymon will kill him! BlackWarGreymon knows how loyal Kunemon is to me, no matter what Kunemon says, BlackWarGreymon will know it's a lie." I stood, I got really dizzy and started to sway from side to side. Ryan and Tara came forward and helped me keep my balance.  
"How can you guys do this?" I asked.  
"Do what?" They both replied at the same time.  
"Why are you helping me after all I've done? If you guys hadn't have saved me and I got down on my own, we'd all probably be fighting right now."  
"Uh... thanks I think." Tara said, unsure whether it was a complement or a threat. I stood under my own weight and looked over them.  
"Okay, because of Kunemon, our plan is pushed ahead to..." I stopped when they turned and ran. I turned around and saw BlackWarGreymon charging towards us, his black armor still shimmering. I ran after my unlikely allies with Wormon inches in front of me. We all grouped a few minutes later around a huge tree. I held my D3.  
"Digevolve, now Wormon!" I said, with Imperialdramon helping us we hand a good chance of winning.  
"Wormon warp-digevolve to... Imperialdramon!" We all felt the pounding of BlackWarGreymon drawing closer and closer. All the other's Digimon began to digevolve.  
"Agumon warp-digevolve to... WarGreymon!"  
"Betamon digevolve to... Seadramon!"  
"Tapirmon..."  
"Gotsumon..."  
"Salamon..."  
"Patamon..."  
"Veemon..."  
The five Digimon shouted at the same time, "...digevolve to..."  
"Wizardmon!"  
"Monochromon!"  
"Gatomon!"  
"Angemon!"  
"ExVeemon!"  
I looked over at Valerie without a Digimon. After this, I would do one last good deed, I would get her a Digimon. Our Digimon and BlackWarGreymon charged at each other, each one of them -and the nine of us!- knowing that this would be someone's last fight. I grimaced as the first cloud of dust exploded.   



End file.
